


A Way Too Big Family

by KoroObsessed



Category: Assassination Classroom, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover, How Do I Tag This, I have no clue I have been awake for too long help, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroObsessed/pseuds/KoroObsessed
Summary: Ok this is a crack silly crossover fic for an idea I talked about with a friend, about how Takuya from AssClass looks alot like me and Iyami's (my fav Osomatsu-san character) love child, sO THIS WAS MADE WHILE I WAS JUST SO EXHAUSTED BUT DIDN'T WANT TO SLEEP. ENJOY.
savemeI'msotired





	1. Why Are You so Tired, Muramatsu?

Takuya looked exhausted as he plopped down at his desk, he looked like he was about to pass out when he felt someone nudge him, Itona stared at his friend and said "Takuya, are you feeling ok? You look more ill then I do after I eat your ramen." Takuya sighed and mumbled out "If I wasn't so exhausted I'd yell at you, some of my mom's family is in town, they have been mentality and physically exhausting for me." Itona blinked "You have more family then your deppa father and foreign mother?" Takuya glared at his friend "Did Terasaka tell you my mom is a foreigner?" "No, her accent is quite obvious. American?" Takuya huffed "Yes. American. And /yes/ I do have more then my mom and dad. I have two aunts and way too many cousins."   
  
Itona looked a tiny bit shocked before saying "A big family? I never saw you with a big family." "Well, I have one and I hate it. Like, both my aunts married these NEETs who are known to have twins and shit in their blood. So what happens? One aunt ends up fucking three of these NEETs and bam! Two sets of triplets and one set of twins!" Takuya grabbed his face and groans "They. All. Are. Headache. Inducing." Itona patted his friend's back and sighed "I wish you luck, that does sound bad. Also don't fall asleep during Koro-sensei's lesson." Takuya yawned "I'll try, if I do, then you are welcomed to smack me on the back or... somet-" A hard smack to the back of Takuya's head is received "SHEE- Ow... thank you." Takuya knew this is going to be a long month.  
  
During class, Koro-sensei noticed Takuya slipping in and out of consciousness, he slithered over when the teen finally passed out fully, he gently nudges the boy with a tentacle, causing a rather unexpected reaction that startled the poor alien octopus! "S-SHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The boy sat fully up and covered his mouth, his cheeks slowly turning red as he notices everyone staring at him either confused, shocked, worried or a bit annoyed... oh boy does he have some explaining to do as Koro-sensei placed a tentacle hand on Takuya's shoulder "Are you ok Muramatsu-san? You aren't acting like your normal self..."


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much OOC but again, it's crack. Enjoy this mess of characters and no sense of time.
> 
> Oh, next chapter, I will post links to how the kids + their moms look

The class could only stare in confusion as the poor frustrated teen went on a tangent about his rather large family, it's clear he hasn't slept much by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh do you want to know what's wrong!? Do you!?" He smacked his hands on his desk and stood up "I just had to be born into a family where one of my aunts is a horny fucking whore! Like, imagine one day being told one of your six uncles is getting married to your other aunt, congrats! Great! Then imagine being told," The blonde ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the room " 'Your aunt Rose is pregnant! It's triplets!' yeah, cool that's just dandy! Then a year later you are told "Rose is having twins!" but get this, the twins have a different dad!" The boy looks like he was going to snap " 'Well you see Shay... Choro, Ichi, Jyushi and I got drunk on warm sake and well... one thing lead to another and now Ichi is a dad!' Oh isn't that just fucking FUN!?" Takuya slams his hands on his desk and breaths in and out "Buuuut it doesn't end there! Two years later? Take a guess what happened two years later?" The students stay quiet, one soon pipes up "Rose is pr-" "ROSE IS FUCKING PREGNANT AGAIN! YOU GET A COOKIE! AND GUESS WHAT?? IT'S T-R-I-P-L-E-T-S AGAIN! The dad is a fucking neon sign on crack too! Can you guess how it is when the yellow cousins come to my hou-"

Koro-sensei suddenly presses a tentacle on Takuya's neck's pressure point, calming the boy down a bit too much, he falls onto his desk and starts to snore loudly, Koro-sensei sweat dropped as he stares at the boy "I'm... quite tempted to meet his family... they can't be that bad right?" Terasaka started to laugh "Not that bad is... the polite way and I kind of want to have some fun with this, how about a bet, octopus? If you can last a day, one full day, with Muramatsu's family, we will stop planning to kill you for three days." Koro-sensei turned green and yellow stripped, "And if you win~?" asked the alien "We get to shoot off three of your tentacles." Koro-sensei laughed "Nufufufufu~! You are on Terasaka!"

Terasaka held out his hand to shake on the bet, Koro-sensei gladly accepts it! How hard can it be? The family shouldn't be that bad!


	3. You don't know true R-E-G-R-E-T till you met Mamie Matsu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready to meet one of the more developed personality-wise children? Here she is! Mamie Matsu.
> 
> Here is how she, and the rest of this hell family, looks!:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/aee5e0172b692f685f227133fc7e6fc4/tumblr_oe7ur7IQFw1vfo2b7o2_500.png - Mamie  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/4a54ed19ca363f5cb8e79b01cdb3ca01/tumblr_oe7ur7IQFw1vfo2b7o1_1280.png - Moms  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/66e291ef875e64729cb555718be259c9/tumblr_oe7ur7IQFw1vfo2b7o3_1280.png - Choro Set  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/8da36d7644060f5033da0494968f4c90/tumblr_oe7ur7IQFw1vfo2b7o4_1280.png - Ichi Twins  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d86c312c796d32d6ca3b0e64ee02e5cc/tumblr_oe7ur7IQFw1vfo2b7o5_1280.png - Jyushi Set

A few hours later, Takuya was finally awake after his sudden fainting, he mumbles slightly as he lifts his head off his desk, seems Koro was kind enough to get him atleast a pillow to lay his head on, Takuya feels a tap on his shoulder and looks behind himself to see Terasaka, smirking at him. "What's with that look, Terasaka? What did you do?" "I may have made your life a bit easier! No need to thank me." Terasaka crossed his arms and smirked wider, Takuya on the other hand just had a 'oh god no' face **_"What did you do?"_** "I made a bet with the monster, he'll be staying with you and your family of hell. With his speed, he'll be able to deal with the yellow triplets and purple twins."  
  
Takuya wanted to scream. His teacher? Staying with him and the NEETs? Oh nonono, no. He smacked his head into the pillow on his desk, this is going to be a _l o n g_ month.  
  
Soon, after school, Takuya slouches as he walks over to his disguised teacher "You know, it's not to soon to back out, I mean, I can handle them I promise! I'll just be... a bit more tired... is all!" He tried to put on a big smile but Koro just ruffles the boy's hair "Awww come on, Muramatsu-san, I at least want to see what all the fuss is about! They all can't be so bad, can they?"  
  
Takuya sighs **_"You will eat your words so fast that you'll Mach 22 out of my house."_ ** He walks with his teacher "Also, no flying to my house. My cousin, Mamie, will be picking me up at the bottom of the mountain. She recently started to go to this school since her mom and dad moved closer to my home." "Oh really? What class is she in?" "Class B, it would be A if she hadn't been caught cheating more then once. I'm surprised she isn't in E, but she's a blabber mouth to her father. So you'd be figured out quick." Koro looked a bit concerned  
  
After a long walk, loud shouts are heard from the bottom "APRESÚRESE SU PUTA ASS UP!" "That would be Mamie." "She has... quite the vocab." "Yep, learned Spanish from her mother. Isn't she the sweetest girl ever?" Takuya smiled before shouting loudly in English "I'LL BE DOWN IN A FUCKING SECOND, YOU UNCOOKED CABBAGE." "A SECOND IS TOO LONG! I WANT TO GET HOME BEFORE I START TO SWEAT MY ASS OFF!" "GOOD, YOU NEED TO LOOSE A FEW POUNDS!" "I'M TELLING TÍA!" "GOOD TELL MY MOM THAT YOU ARE A FINALLY COOKING CABBAGE" Takuya snickered "She's a year younger then me, we pretty much grew up together! So don't take any of our fights seriously."   
  
Koro just shakes his head as the two finally make it to the bottom of the mountain, to be greeted by Mamie's shouting "THERE YOU ARE, YOU PU- ... whose this and why is he squirming so much?" "This, is one of my three teachers, Terasaka made a bet that he can't handle our family." "...May Jesús bless his navie soul. Now lets get home before I get chewed out by your buck tooth father." "Heeey" "Your deppa isn't as bad as his."  
  
Koro follows the two and clears his throat "So, Mamie, tell me, how has Kunugigaoka Junior High been to you so far?" "Ehhhh" "Is... is that a good or bad?" "Both, so, tell me, how has Takuya been in your class? Does he say "zansu" alot~?" Takuya instantly butts in "YoulittlefuckingwhoreIwillkickyourasssohardyouhavenoidea." "Meet me in the pit, Tako." "PUMPKINBREATH" Mamie instantly did a over dramatic cry and sarcastically said "Oh how can you betray me, my cousin? After everything we been through!? Oh my heart, it's all broken and shattered! Nooooo!" She flopped against her cousin who instantly started to try and push the younger one off him "Get off me! I know you aren't dead! You said you don't want to deal with deppa rage now move before I let you fall!"  
  
Koro-sensei can only watch in shock as he listens to the two bicker like grade school children. He sighed softly and rubs his head, maybe... maybe this bet wasn't a good idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate is a blessing, but also a curse, so here is the English translations of what I wanted Mamie to say
> 
> "APRESÚRESE SU PUTA ASS UP!" - HURRY YOUR WHORE ASS UP
> 
> "TÍA" - AUNT
> 
> Also, most of this fic is pretty much inside jokes of me and "Madeline's" conversations. Uncooked Cabbage is what she calls me when she wants to "insult" me XD


End file.
